


Two Kinds Of Lickin'

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [19]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, McCoy as Little Girl, McCoy as Shirley Temple, Shirley Temple, Spanking Threatened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "McCoy As Shirley Temple""Little Girl" McCoy learns about the two kinds of lickin.'





	Two Kinds Of Lickin'

McCoy stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

“I don’t like you, anymore!”

“You know a sassy, little girl deserves a good lickin’ for that.”

“What’s a lickin’, Daddy?” McCoy asked, twisting side to side.

“Well, one is a spanking. A hard hand spanking.”

McCoy rubbed his hip. “That would hurt too much. What’s the other kind of lickin’?”

“Daddy takes your dress off you and runs his raspy tongue all over your body.”

McCoy wrinkled his nose. “Oh, that would tickle!”

“I suppose it would make some places ticklish.”

“And what would it make other places?”

“Wetter.”

"Daddy!"

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
